Downfall of the Pharoah
by elvenprincess15
Summary: Atemu is the Pharoah of Egypt. Amanne is his sister. Many things will happen during Atemu's reign, and not all of them are good. When Akefia attacks, tragedy strikes. But is this the end of the story? Amanne is my own character. Non-canon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Amanne! Atemu! Heba! Where are you?" Pharaoh Aknemkanon called. His children and their playmate had been missing for over an hour. He had checked all their usual haunts, and they hadn't been found. As he was walking, he came across elven-year-old Mahad. "Mahad, have you seen Amanne, Atemu, and Heba?"

"I'm sorry my Pharaoh, but I've been sworn to secrecy. The princess would be upset with me if I told."

"Well, we don't have to say who told, or if anyone told at all." Mahad looked both ways, then motioned for Aknemkanon to lean down. He did so, and the child whispered, "They went to the Nile. Prince Atemu wanted to go fishing, and Princess Amanne and Heba tagged along as usual."

Aknemkanon straightened back up, thanked Mahad, and headed out of the palace. Shimone, his advisor, caught him at the stairs. "My pharaoh, where are you going?"

"I've learned the whereabouts of my children and their slave friend. I must go retrieve them."

"But my pharaoh, there's a council meeting in less than an hour."

"That's more than enough time to retrieve those errant children." Aknemkanon started walking down the stairs. Shimone just sighed, and walked back into the palace.

Aknemkanon reached the Nile within a few minutes. It took him several minutes to find the children. Eight-year-old Atemu was sitting on the edge fixing a net while seven-year-olds Amanne and Heba were gathering the fish that had already been caught. The pharaoh stepped through the papyrus reeds, and cleared his throat.

The three children looked up, surprise on their faces. "Father!" Atemu gasped. Heba knelt in the sand, face looking down. "Who told you? How did you find us?" Amanne questioned. Aknemkanon didn't answer. "That isn't important right now. What is important is that all three of you get back to the palace, clean yourselves up, and report to the throne room."

"Yes sir", the children chorused. Atemu picked up the net, while Heba stood up and grabbed the full basket of fish. Amanne took the empty one. The three children filed past the pharaoh, and walked quickly back to the palace.

"I thought you said he wouldn't find us Tem", accused Amanne.

"You were the one covering our tracks Ama." Atemu shot back. Crimson-purple met blue-purple. Huffing in exasperation, Amanne looked away. "It isn't my fault that I haven't had full training."

"I think you do a good job even without lots of magic training." Heba praised.

"Thanks Heba." Amanne said, pulling her friend into a quick hug. Heba blushed. It was no secret that he had feelings for the princess.

They reached the palace without hazard, and separated ways to clean up. They met back at the throne room. Aknemkanon met them, punished them, and made them promise never to do that again. That didn't last long.

~ 10 Years Later ~

"Pharaoh Atemu! Princess Amanne! Heba!" Seth shouted. The eighteen-year-old priest had hoped that his cousins and their friend would grow up and stop running off in the middle of the day. They almost always ended up at the Nile, playing in the water. Seth had had enough. He knew his cousin needed time alone to get rid of some stress, but doing it every other day was beginning to get tiresome.

While Seth was brooding, he didn't see Amanne slip into an open doorway. Relieved at not being caught, she quickly made her way back to her room. She and her brothers(blood and honorary) had been swimming in the Nile, and now she was drenched, dress and all.

Upon reaching her room, she went behind the changing screen, and changed into a light tan dress. She brushed out her long violet tipped raven hair, then put it back into its customary braid. She only wore it down during celebrations. Amanne put all her jewelry back on, including a set of golden bangles that were a present from Seth.

At the thought of her cousin, Amanne blushed. The two of them had liked each other since they were 12 and 13, and had recently become lovers. Seth had given her the bangles to commemorate the occasion. Slipping her coronet on her head, she exited her room and headed to the throne room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before Amanne could enter the throne room, someone grabbed her arm. "Finally, I found you. I've been searching for you all morning." Amanne spun, and saw Seth looking relived.

"You know we always go to the river," she retorted.

"But not always the same spot," Seth shot back. They "glared" at each other for a moment, then Seth started chuckling. Amanne giggled. They shared a quick kiss, then walked into throne room arm in arm.

Atemu was already sitting in his throne, while Heba stood between the two thrones with a pitcher of water and a goblet. Seth escorted her to her throne, then went to stand with the other priests. Heba walked over and handed her the goblet, and filed it with water. While he was doing so, he whispered, "So, Priest Protector found you did he? You know Ama, you could do a much better job hiding.", he jabbed playfully.

Amanne giggled at Heba's antics, and ruffled his spiky hair. Ruefully, he pushed his hair back into place, and stuck his tongue out at Amanne. Feigning horror, she cried, "Temi! Heba stuck his tongue out at me!"

Atemu playfully sighed. "Do I have to separate you two?" Heba chuckled, and returned to his place in between their thrones. Once the rest of the nobles arrived, court began.

It began as normal, with the townspeople bringing their grievances to the pharaoh. Some complained about their neighbors, others about their spouses. Atemu dealt with them all fairly, though some left still complaining. That took up until supper. The court was adjourned, and they would begin again the next day after they ate breakfast.

Atemu, Amanne, Seth, Isis, Mahad, Shada, Shimone, and Heba went to the dining chamber. The nobles and priests(ess) sat at the table on pillows, while Heba sat next to them on the floor. Even though he was a slave, he was like a brother to the pharaoh and princess, and therefore had few duties. He also had special privileges, like dining with the higher classes. They ate a delicious dinner of lamb, fruits, and bread soaked in honey.

After dinner Amanne and Seth went for a walk through the gardens. Walking hand in hand, they enjoyed the flowers, fountains, and the stars. They found an open glade to lie in. Seth lay down, and Amanne rested her head on his chest. They gazed at the stars, pointing out animals, people, and words.

They stayed out there until Isis came looking for Amanne. "Your brother wishes to see you in his chambers."

"What does he need?" Amanne questioned, standing up and leaning back on Seth who had his arm around her shoulders.

"He didn't say why, just that you and only you were to go to him immediately."

"Alright then. I'll go the quick way." She kissed Seth, and took a step to the side. Her eyes flashed crimson, and she disappeared.

**A.N.**

**Amanne was born with her powers, and has been in training from age 13. Because her powers are natural, her eyes turn colors when she does magic. None of the other characters eyes change color when they do magic because they were not born with their powers. I hope that will clear up any confusion you might have had:) The next update will either be Tuesday or next week, depending on if I get moving on the next chapters. Love y'all!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amanne reappeared outside of Atemu's room. She brushed off her dress, and knocked on the door to announce her presence, the door being open. Atemu turned from his place on the bed, and beckoned her in. "Shut the door."

She did so, and made her way over to the bed. "What do you need Tem?"

"There are a couple of things. Sit beside me while we talk."

"You sound like Father.", Amanne laughed, sitting beside her brother. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, first off, how are you and Seth getting along?" Atemu asked with a teasing tone in his voice.

Amanne blushed. "Very well. We were enjoying the garden before you interrupted us." she half scolded.

"Has he offered his hand in marriage?"

"If he had, I would have told you Tem. Why are you asking?" she asked, puzzled.

"Since Father has gone to the Other Life, you need someone to both approve and bless the marriage. I'm saying I'll do both"(**A.N. He's a better older sibling than Elsa lol)**.

"Oh Atemu!" Amanne gasped. She enveloped her brother in a giant hug, which he returned. "You're the best big brother ever!" Atemu chuckled, and released his sister. "And now for the bad news."

"What bad news?" Amanne questioned.

"You remember Akefia?" Amanne was confused. Why was Atemu bringing up that thieving snake? That thief hadn't been heard from for a few years, but the last time he'd been brought up, he gave their father headaches for months. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"He's sprung back up again. There've been some reports of him in several of the smaller cities. He's moving closer to the city. I wanted to inform you before someone else did. We should pray that he never arrives."

Amanne nodded, and they knelt together on the bed. They asked their gods to protect them and the city.(**A.N. I'm a born again Christian, so I only believe in God. I added it for historical "accuracy". On with the story!) **Afterwards, they shared another hug, and Amanne went back to her own chambers. Unbeknownst to her, Seth walked into Atemu's room. "Pharoah?" Seth began.

"Yes Seth?" Atemu answered, turning around.

"I have a question to ask you." Atemu nodded for him to continue. "With your permission, I would like to ask Amanne for her hand in marriage."

Atemu, wanting to mess with his cousin, shook his head and said, "No Seth. I don't think you're worthy of my sister." Crestfallen, Seth turned to leave. "Of course you have my permission. I've seen how much love the two of you share, and I know you will treat her well."

Seth's face lit up, and he all but ran from the room in his eagerness to ask Amanne. When he was almost to her door, he heard quiet voices.

~A few minutes earlier~

When Amanne reached her chambers, she was a little surprised to see Heba waiting for her outside the door. "Heba, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you Amanne." Heba said. Puzzled, Amanne asked, "What about?"

"There's been something I've wanted to tell you for a while now." Heba began. "Since we were children, I've had affections for you. Before, it was brotherly love. Now, however, it feels different. I know you have Seth, but I couldn't go any longer without telling you that I love you.

_The End! And now you have to wait till next chapter to see what happens:3__ Just kidding!_

~Present~

Seth drew in a breath, waiting for Amanne's reaction. He heard a small sound, and peaked his head around the corner.

Amanne had pulled Heba into an embrace, which he gladly returned. After a couple moments, Amanne pulled back, and looked Heba in the eyes. "Heba, know that, no matter what, I will always love you like my brother. I'm sorry I cannot return your full affections, but I will always love you."

Heba nodded. "I understand. I just wanted to tell you." They hugged again, and Heba went down the opposite corridor. Amanne entered her room.

Seth, still around the corner, wasn't surprised at her reaction. He knew that he and he alone had her full heart. Deciding to wait until the following day, Seth turned around and went to his own chambers.

_And plot begins! Sorry for the long delay, but I've been super busy(and away from my laptop). The next chapter is currently being written, so it might be a few days before I update again. Good news: A new story will be added soon! Love y'all!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Amanne stretched, and rose out of the bed. As she walked to her clothes chest, she spotted a piece of papyrus on her jewelry desk. She picked it up, and read it to herself. 'Dearest Amanne, would you do me the great honor of joining me in the garden for breakfast? –Seth'. She blushed at his choice of words, and continued getting ready.

While she was doing so, she pondered why Seth was asking to eat breakfast in the garden. Yes they were lovers, but they didn't do things like this regularly because their respective lives were usually busy. The last time he'd asked her to a special meal was when he'd asked to become her lover. She put on her special bangles, and went to the garden.

When Amanne arrived, Seth was nowhere to be seen. However, a slave was waiting for her at the entrance. He bowed, and gestured for her to follow him. He led her to a secluded clearing, and waiting there was Seth. He was lounging beside a low table, upon which there was laid a variety of fruits, meats, cheeses, and bread. A silk cushion had been placed across from where Seth lay on his own silk cushion, which was where Amanne reclined.

"Good morning Seth." Amanne said as she tucked her dress underneath her. "Morning Ama. How are you this fine day?" Seth asked.

"All the better for seeing you." Amanne said, blushing**(aww, so cute:3)**. "Though, I would like to know why you asked me to meet you here."

"That is a good question." Seth said, sitting up and leaning in towards her. "A very good question indeed. How about if I ask you a question instead." He took her hands in his, got down on one knee, looked up into her eyes, and asked, "Dearest Amanne, will you give me the pleasure of becoming my bride?" He pulled a beautiful amethyst ring off the table, and presented it to her. She looked at him with a surprised expression. "Get it? A beautiful amethyst for my beautiful Ama." he said. Amanne squealed, and glomped him. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

Seth hugged her back, and pulled away with a huge smile on his face. Amanne was bubbling over with excitement. "We must go tell Atemu right away!" She grabbed his hand, and they ran to the throne room. They reached the doors, out of breath, and saw a line of peasants **(thank Kami-Kyun for that word)** and nobles alike, waiting to see the Pharaoh. The guards saw them, and ushered them to the front of the line. Amanne was bouncing up and down, while Seth stood still and straight like always.

The door opened not long after, and they entered the throne room. "Princess Amanne and Priest Seth" a guard announced. They proceeded to the throne, and bowed when they reached Atemu. He and his entire council, along with Heba, were sitting on the dais. "Sister, Seth, what brings you here?" Atemu asked when they had straightened back up. Amanne was too excited to speak, so Seth did instead. "We've come to tell you some exciting news. Amanne has accepted my offer to marry me."

Atemu looked quite happy, though he knew that she was going to say yes all along. "Took you long enough to ask." Mahad said from behind the throne, laughing. That set off the others, and soon they were all exchanging hugs and congratulations with the new couple. "When is it to take place?" Atemu asked.

"I was thinking the day after Amanne's 18th birthday." Seth said. Amanne nodded her consent. "Then it is settled. In three months, you two will be wed." Atemu said in his official Pharoah voice. The couple grinned again, bowed, and left the throne room hand in hand. They headed back to the garden, where they finished their meal, and shared a couple kisses. They then began planning their ceremony, unaware of what was to happen within the next three months.

**A.N. Finally! One of the big romantic scenes is complete! This has taken forever to come to my mind, but it turned out really well:) I will update this as soon as I can; however, I will be gone almost all of September, with limited access to a laptop. This will give me the opportunuity to write lots though. Love y'all!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We lost _how _many men?!" an irate voice shouted.

"15. The Pharaoh had more guards than we originally thought. However, we still managed to get most of the treasure." another voice said, trying to lessen the blow.

"We still lost 15 of my best fighter! How are we going to win this war if we don't have many fighters?!" the angry man shouted. Marik stopped talking, knowing his leader was too irate to argue with further without receiving an injury. "We could summon…"

"No!" Akefia shouted. "It's not time yet. We need more time as well as the Millennium Items. Please tell me that you've gotten the one I sent you after."

Marik shuffled his feet and hung his head. "Umm, about that…."

"UGH! I have to do everything myself don't I!" Akefia was beyond upset now. They were running out of time. The opportune time to summon _him _and attack was drawing near. Suddenly the doors to the "throne room" were slammed open. "What is it?" Akefia growled out, sitting back down on his throne.

"Sir, I have an urgent message from your spy in Cairo". The messenger knelt before the throne, offering up the scroll. Marik took it from him, and handed it to Akefia. He dismissed the man, and read the letter. A smirk slowly spread across his face. "What does it say?" Marik asked.

"It says that the Princess and High Priest have gotten engaged and the entire palace is distracted preparing for the big day." Akefia said, a plan forming in his head."

"And that's a good thing?" Marik was confused, not seeing what the big deal was.

"Have you ever been to the palace before?" Akefia asked. Surprised at the question, Marik shook his head no. "Well, you will soon. Prepare the men. We leave in two days."

**A.N. Hello y'all! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated:/ College kept me busy, but now I'm on break and the next chapter is already started!:D See y'all soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Ishtar family sat at their dining table, eating a quiet dinner. Akram, their father, cleared his throat to make an announcement. "I have some exciting news. I have been given a promotion, and it requires that we move." His announcement was met with mixed reactions. Rishid and Ishizu, the oldest at 18 and 17 respectively, were surprised but didn't say anything. Malik and Ammala, twin 16 year olds, on the other hand, voiced their opinions on the matter.

"Move? But all our friends are here!" Malik all but shouted.

"And what about school? Mal and I just started high school." Ammala added. "And where are we moving to anyway?"

"If you would let me finish, I will tell you." Akram said. The twins stopped and waited for their father to continue. "The promotion requires that we move to Japan." This proclamation received stunned looks. "Japan? But it's so different there."

"But at least we know the language." interjected Ishizu.

"That doesn't mean we'll fit in!" Ammala exclaimed. "We look different, wear different clothes, and eat different food."

"It will not be that hard to adjust." Ishizu countered. "Besides, a new job means a better life." That made Ammala think. She sighed. "If this helps our family, I can get used to it."

"Good." Akram smiled at his youngest. "We have a month to get everything ready and transfer you to the new school." Everyone nodded, and the rest of the meal was filled with everyday chatter.

The next month passed quickly. Clothes had to be packed, furniture shipped, personal belongings out in boxes. They found an apartment in Domino City, and had their things shipped ahead. To adjust to the language difference, only Japanese was spoken at home unless someone was over. They also tried to have at least one Japanese meal a week. Their new school, Domino High, was more than happy to have 4 new students. Everything was taken care of in just a couple weeks.

The day the family left was bittersweet. All their friends and relatives went with them to the airport to say goodbye. Needless to say, more than a few tears were shed. After going through security, they boarded the plane, found their seats, and settled in for a long flight. They all eventually fell asleep. 14 hours later, a voice came over the intercom. "We are beginning our descent into Domino International Airport. Please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts. Return trays to upright and locked positions. Welcome to Japan."

_A.N. Well, that took forever. Sorry for the long wait, I had massive writers block. Thankfully, that has passed, and Chapter 7 is already being written. On another note, did this chapter confuse you? Sorry if it did, but there is a reason to my madness. THe next chapter should be up soon. Love y'all!_


End file.
